thebakapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Neo Cortex
Character: Doctor Neo Cortex Serie: Crash Bandicoot Material: Fabric, cardboard, plastic, thick paper, PVC-fabric, zippers and spray colour. Tools: Glue gun, sewing machine, needle and thread, tape, knife, scissors. Made by: Sedra About & Why: Troiz had been talking a lot about Crash Bandicoot lately, and wanted to eventually make a Dingodile costume. Sedra played a lot of Crash Bandicoot when she grew up, though it had been laying in the dust for quite a while, she was thus reminded of it. She decided to try play the game Twinsanity, and was quite quickly back in the franchise again. Her sister then said, "why don't you cosplay someone from that game?" so she started to think about it. Then She wanted to make Spyro for an event, and Troiz decided to join as Crash instead as it was more fitting. But then Sedra decided to go for a Crash Bandicoot villian, and after some consideration she decided to go with Doctor Neo Cortex himself. It was also more fitting for the skit they had planned for an event. Method: She first got a pair of leggings from Troiz that worked perfectly for the costume. Then she got white fabric and sewed a base for the lab coat. She added a zipper and a collar at the top by hand sewing, then the N and black decoration by hand as well, and the lab coat was done! She then started to build a base of the head in Cardboard, and made decorations in 2D thick paper to mark where everything should be and how big it should be. When the base was done, she cut out for the teeth and eyes, then glued the base together in two pieces that were coated in yellow fabric. She put white see-through fabric for the eyes and mouth, then added eyes and teeth with a marker. She used the 2D paper drawings as patterns and sculpted out 3D versionens of the hair, beard and eyebrows in foam, then spraypainted the foam black and glued onto the finished base, she also made ears, nose and a lip in thick fabric that were coated together with the base. Then she scanned the N pattern, coloured it in Photoshop, printed it out and glued it onto the original pattern, then onto the base of the head, and it was done! She then made the gloves and glued on a white edge. Same for the boots, though she hid zippers on the inside of them and made the soles in foam and coated in black coloured Latex. She also made a ray gun, which she build in cardboard, then she coated it in PVC-fabric and made the details in it as well. She also drew the smiley (She decided to go with stun mode) and glued it from the inside, then She made the green part in a soft plastic and painted it with transparent green. She made the grey parts in thick paper and coated in fabric, then glued black fabric on the insides of all the holes. She borrowed the handle from her Soundwave costume and repainted it in a too light grey (nothing better was around) then it was finished! Category:Cosplay